The present invention relates to an ink cartridge which is removably attached to an enclosure of an ink jet recorder and supplies ink to a recording head, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an ink cartridge comprising a flexible ink bag housed in a hard case.
A conventional ink jet printer includes an ink container carried by a carriage equipped with an ink jet recording head. Ink droplets are produced by supplying to the recorder head ink that has been pressurized within a pressure generation chamber located within the ink container via a tube. However, when the carriage is pivoted, shaken or caused to travel during printing, the movement can cause the ink to become frothy or foamy. This, in turn, may result in a change in head pressure or cause print failures. Specifically, if ink contains gas bubbles, the pressure at which the ink is under drops, thereby decreasing the ability to eject ink droplets. For this reason, dissolved air must be eliminated from the ink.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method for manufacturing an ink jet cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder, that overcomes disadvantages and limitations of existing methods. The present invention has been contrived in view of drawbacks in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method that enables efficient and more simple manufacture of an ink cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder.